


Skrulls love roleplay

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Fisting, M/M, Multi, PWP, Power Play, Sexual Roleplay, Sounding, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Yon-Rogg has left the Kree Empire and lives with Talos and Soren. Pure porn.





	Skrulls love roleplay

“Admit it” Talos growled in Yon-Rogg’s ear “This is the natural order of things”

Skrull cocks were like a kinky pervert’s dreams made flesh. It felt like it took forever for the punishing length to force it’s way into Yon-Rogg’s body, filling him in ways he didn’t think possible. On its way the unreasonable number of ridges and bumps mercilessly dragged across the many sensitive g-spots hidden in the Kree body, making Yon-Rogg see stars with every thrust and pull. It truly felt like every Kree was meant to be fucked by a Skrull.

“Admit it” Talos repeated, tightening his grip on Yon-Rogg’s wrist, forcing it behind his back “You were made to submit to me”

Suddenly the door swung open, bathing them both in light from the hallway. Talos jumped but even that wasn’t enough to pull his long cock out of Yon-Rogg.

“You’re lucky your daughter isn’t home, Talos” Soren said as she walked in and casually dropped her clothes on the floor “I could hear you two as soon as I opened the front door”

“We would never if Veranke was home” Yon-Rogg rasped, still out of breath.

“I hope not” Soren said and crawled on the bed “I heard something about the natural order of things?”

“Uh, yeah” Talos said, a bit embarrassed “He’s my prisoner”

“Again? Okay then” Soren grabbed the back of Yon-Rogg’s neck and pulled him towards her, forcing him to crawl between her legs “You know where to put it, don’t you? Or has the Empire completely robbed you of your natural instincts?”

Yon-Rogg whined “Oh god, Soren, please. I’m overstimulated as it is”

“Hey!” she held up a finger in front of his face “Don’t argue! You are not in a position to argue!”

Of course he was. He always was, but Skrulls loved role-playing. A natural extension of their biology he assumed. He whimpered one last time to make the illusion complete before gingerly pushing into Soren’s pussy, feeling her ribbed insides close around him.

“Much better” Soren sighed and spread his buttocks to guide her husband’s cock back into Yon-Rogg. “Here it comes” she smiled “Are you ready?” 

An overwhelmed moan burst out of him when he was attacked from both sides. Talos easily slipped back into him, activating all his sensitive spots again, and inside Soren’s vagina something truly breathtaking happened. Little tendrils closed around Yon-Rogg’s cock and forced their way down his dick hole, massaging him inside and out. They worked him so tightly he could hardly move, so the only thrusting he managed to do was every time Talos pushed into him, but that seemed fine with Soren. She swung her legs around them both, effectively trapping Yon-Rogg between them, and pulled at his nipples.

“Well, isn’t this nice?” Talos growled “You fit so perfectly between us. Every Skrull couple should have their own Kree to play with. Can you imagine that? All of them moaning in agony just like you because they’ve never experienced such pleasure? Fucked whenever and wherever their Skrull masters like? Even the mighty Ronan would be reduced to a mindless love slave in a week, constantly begging for more”

Yon-Rogg came with a shuddering whimper, his cum barely making it past Soren’s tendrils.

“You know it isn’t over, right?” Soren grinned under him. “You’re just a toy, Yon, so this stops when _we’ve_ had enough”

He knew. They loved feeling him tremble and quiver while they fucked him mercilessly, trapped and helpless as he was between them, so when Talos pulled out and pushed back into him agonizingly slow he could do nothing but accept it and sob.

Inside Soren the tendrils started fucking his poor, sensitive cock faster and faster, and Talos soon picked up speed too. Another orgasm quickly hit Yon-Rogg, and then another, and another. He couldn’t speak or even think as his body became nothing but mindless, overstimulated flesh. He moaned and whimpered helplessly as they enjoyed how his agonized body tightened and trembled, providing them with extra stimulation. Finally Soren came, her walls and tendrils hugging him impossibly tight and he screamed.

“You were made for this” Talos hissed in his ear “Every Kree was made for this” and then he filled Yon-Rogg with cum.

—————

Yon-Rogg laid flat on the bed. He really needed Talos and Soren to not move for a few minutes.

“Did we go too hard on you?” Soren asked and gently stroked his hair. Okay, he liked that. She could keep doing that.

“Yes, but it was amazing” he sighed “I needed that”

Talos kissed his shoulder “Can I have a look?” he asked softly. Yon-Rogg chuckled weakly. It was ever fascinating to Talos that he could make Yon-Rogg’s hole loose. Skrulls always tightened right back up. 

“Sure” he said and rolled over on his stomach, raising his ass a bit. He hardly felt when Talos spread his buttocks and gently prodded at his used hole with his fingers.

“Let him rest, Talos” Soren said in that way only a wife could.

“It gets so pink” Talos smiled and dipped two fingers inside, just to feel how easily it could be done. He then gently helped Yon-Rogg roll onto his back and carefully took hold of his cock. “Look, Soren” he said “You did this” and without much fanfare he slid the tip of his finger down Yon-Rogg’s dick hole. That made him gasp. “Your fingers are thinner” Talos said to his wife “I think you could go even deeper”

She seemed so intrigued that when she looked at Yon-Rogg with a question for permission in her eyes, he nodded. Go ahead.

Her finger managed to go all the way in, and impressed she started fingerfucking his cock in long slow strokes. When Talos sneaked a few fingers back into his ass another weak orgasm hit Yon-Rogg but he was already so exhausted that it immediately made him tremble. They didn’t stop.

“Can you go for another short round?” Talos asked “I think I can fit my hand pretty easily inside if you spread your legs”

God, they were going to be the death of him, but he was suddenly curious himself and weakly tried to raise his shaking leg. When he didn’t quite manage Talos helped him hook his leg over his green shoulder, and a few seconds later his hand disappeared into Yon-Rogg’s body.

To have Soren’s finger gently fuck his dick and Talos carefully fist him was a lot less overwhelming than what he had just gone through, but it still left him gasping and moaning as a few more gentle orgasms washed over him. It took him a little while to notice that they had slowed their speed, and when he looked down he saw that they had shifted most of their focus to each other, Soren’s hand gently stroking Talos’ cock while his fingers played with the tendrils in her pussy.

Yon-Rogg didn’t regret leaving the Kree Empire for one second.


End file.
